Tea & Nachos
by Veemo-er
Summary: Marco and Moon share a plate of nachos, and a nice talk (very short)


Moon took another sip of her tea, as she stared across the new world, from the balcony of the Monster Temple. Just a day earlier, Earth and Mewni had combined into one single dimension. Now, as the sun began to set on Earthni -as Star called it- Moon began to wonder about what she would do now, when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"The nachos are ready!"

Moon looked behind her, and smiled as she saw Marco carrying a plate of his apparently "famous" nachos. He placed them on the table between their chairs, and took one of the chips as he sat down.

"Well, go ahead. Try one, Mrs. Butterfly!" Marco said encouragingly.

Moon chuckled at the boy's formalness.

"You can just call me Moon, Marco."

"Oh. Um….well, try one Moon!" Marco responded.

Moon looked at the pile of chips and cheese, and picked a chip that had not as much cheese on it as the others. She took a bite out of it, and the flavors hit her instantly.

"Oh...oh my…." Moon looked at the chip with surprise.

"D-did you like it?" Marco asked, becoming nervous of the possibility of the former queen not liking it.

"I might have put too much seasoning on them-"

"Marco, this...this is amazing!" Marco's eyes widened as Moon took another bite.

"You...you like it?" A smile began to grow on the boy's face.

"Star used to tell me that I should try these and...I-I don't know why I didn't listen to her!" Moon finished her chip, and reached for another one. The smile on Marco's face reached its peak, as he couldn't help but laugh with relief.

"Well, I'm glad you like them." Marco picked up his cup of tea, and took a sip as he looked across the land. He couldn't help but sigh, as he laid back on the chair, and closed his eyes. He could finally relax, after the recent events of magic, unicorns, and pudding.

"You seem pretty happy." Moon commented, smiling at the boy.

Marco opened his eyes, and stared back at her.

"Well, the same goes for you. I mean, you must be in a good mood if you asked to try my nachos." Marco gestured to the plate, and Moon gave a quick chuckle.

"I suppose that I am. It's just….it's strange that only a few days ago, I was...well...you know…" Moon's smile went away, as she thought about her betrayal. How she devastated her daughter, and nearly ruined her relationship with her. This didn't go unnoticed by Marco.

"Hey, it's all in the past. Star and Eclipsa forgave you, and Mina is...well, who knows where she is now."

"True." Moon looked back at Marco. She was still amazed by what he was capable of doing. The memory of seeing him punch a hole through Toffee was still fresh in her mind. And that was one of the less unusual things he had done.

"So how's Star?" Moon asked. The two of them shared a brief conversation after the dimensions were fused together yesterday, but her daughter was clearly very tired from the recent events, and she didn't even seen her at all today.

Marco chuckled at the question, which Moon raised an eyebrow in reaction to.

"She...well...she has slept all day..." Marco answered, with a smirk on his face.

"Wait seriously?!" Moon laughed in response.

"...yep…" Marco sheepishly rubbed his hair, although he was still smirking.

"To be honest, I don't blame her. I could even use a day-long nap." Marco added up on.

"I'd say that she deserves it." Moon said.

"In the span of a few hours, she fell under the magic dimension's spell, fought against Mina, and destroyed magic all together." The woman stated, while Marco ate one of the nachos.

"I sometimes wonder how I manage to keep up with her." Marco asked himself. Suddenly, he felt Moon take his hand.

"Marco, listen." Moon began.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I, um….I just want to thank you, for helping my daughter, and staying by her side when I couldn't. I know how hard she can be to deal with at times, and I know that you've been through dark times and back. But even when you were in a slump, you were still always there to help her. To be quite honest, I'm surprised that you two didn't start dating earlier."

Marco chuckled in response.

But still, thank you so much, for making things so much easier for my daughter."

Marco smiled, as he began to feel tears brimming in his eyes. Moon pulled him into a hug, and he hugged her back.

"You know, we should have had a talk like this much sooner." Marco joked, which resulted in both of them laughing.

When they finally did separate, they both took a sip of their tea, as they watched the sun set over the horizon.


End file.
